


treehouse

by elizabethisnotcool



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, based on Treehouse by Alex G, i am sleep deprived, i literally wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethisnotcool/pseuds/elizabethisnotcool
Summary: King Ezran is a king, but he is also a child.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 7





	treehouse

Callum found Ezran alone and in tears in a small clearing of the forest that surrounded Katolis. The clearing was not only home to the sobbing boy, but was also home to a homemade shelter-like structure. ‘DO NOT ENTER’ emblazoned the doorway, but the sign didn’t look as menacing as Callum guessed it was supposed to look. It was clearly written by a child, and one who had not had much practice in writing. 

“Ezran?” Callum called into the dark of the structure. 

The door didn’t budge. “Go away.” 

Callum surged inside anyway, eliciting an exasperated sigh from Ezran. The sunlight pouring into the small hut gave way to a huddled up Ezran, to which, upon seeing, Callum sat close to. Callum didn’t say anything. He merely stared ahead, out of the door at the butterflies in the clearing. The silence hummed between Ezran and Callum, covering the boys like a stuffy blanket. Ezran longed to kick it off and be cool again.

“What do you think of my treehouse? If you can call it that.” He laughed a bitter laugh, unbefitting for a child of his age. It was a laugh filled by the weight of his responsibilities. “I made it when I first became king. I wasn’t tall enough to put it in the trees, and I am still not.”

Ezran was a child burdened with a kingdom. Ezran did his best to help the kingdom feel at peace with its burden of a child king. 

“Its wonderful, Ezran.”

“You want to know the best thing about it?” 

Callum nodded.

“It’s far enough away from the kingdom, that you can yell and scream and cry and get all your anger out, and no one will hear you.”

Callum stared at his brother. He was ten. Ten. He shouldn’t know where the best places to scream and cry are. He shouldn’t know where to let out his feelings, so no one sees him and doubts his capability on the throne. His shoulders should be free of encumbrance and he should be racing through the kitchens on his daily jelly-tart raids. Callum wanted his brother to be a kid again.

“Lets play a game.” He thought for a moment. “Pirates. Let's play Pirates. This can be our ship.”

Ezran perked up at the mention of his favorite childhood game. 

“Okay, sure. Why not.”

Callum beamed at Ezran. “Who should be captain and who should be deputy?”

“Ooh, ooh, I’ll be captain! You be deputy.” 

‘Aye Aye captain!” Callum said in his best pirate’s voice, saluting. Ezran responded with a slew of laughter. The kind that sounded like bells. 

“I’m glad you think i’m so funny.” Callum smiled.

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

With bright smiles on their faces, the boys bickered a bit longer. Suddenly, Ezran’s face became sober. 

“Can we stay here forever? Just you and me? We can send Bait for jelly tarts anytime we want, and we can forget about everything else.” 

Callum smiled, but this time it was sad and empty. “I’m sorry Ez. We have to be there for the kingdom. But I promise, I’ll be there for you every step of the way. And I promise we can come back here anytime you want too. But in the meantime, let's play pirates.”

“Alright, deputy.”


End file.
